Videoconferencing typically employs telecommunication technologies at multiple locations to enable simultaneous two-way video and audio transmissions. One or more cameras are positioned at each site to capture an image of participants involved in the videoconference. To mitigate an incorrect impression regarding eye contact of participants, some videoconferencing systems have cameras located in the screens. This approach, however, tends to obstruct a portion of the screen.